


Watching a Movie

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Watching a Movie

“Scotch?” Q raised an eyebrow, obviously not impressed.

“Hey, rules of movie night,” Bond said, as he put the bottle on the table. “You choose a movie and I get to choose the alcohol.”

Q shrugged and turned back to the Blu Ray Player, he wasn’t one to argue with the rules. Unless they were wrong, of course. He slid the disc in and jumped onto the couch, snuggling deep into the nest of blankets and pillows he’d made. Bond poured them both a drink and joined him. Q squirmed even closer to Bond until he was settled against his chest, hair tickling Bond’s chin. Bond huffed out a laugh.

“You comfortable?”

Q turned his head and kissed Bond on the lips.

“Yup, I can reach everything important!”

Bond smiled and kissed the top of Q’s head as the opening credits rolled.

“Really, Q? ‘How To Train Your Dragon’? Isn’t this a kid’s movie?”

Q squirmed until he could look Bond in the eye, striking green against icy blue.

“James. This movie not only has one of the best soundtracks ever written, and the best animation, but I can guarantee that the feels-trip you’re about to go on will overload any condescending remarks you think you’re justified in saying before it even starts. Now hush, the beginning’s important. There’s plot development.”

“Original,” Bond muttered, before turning his attention to the movie.

As much as he complained, he really didn’t mind movie nights. It was a rare night in with Q and one of Q’s favourite things to do was to educate Bond on the movie experience he felt he was missing. Bond reminded him that he saw his fair share of movies on his many flights around the world, but Q said it didn’t count if you were in an aircraft because you couldn’t possibly concentrate on anything important. Bond didn’t bother to respond. If it made Q happy, he was happy. And the Quartermaster didn’t have such a bad taste in movies, although ‘Kate & Leopold’ had pushed the historical inaccuracies a bit too far…

Q settled in to watch the film, which he knew almost off by heart. He’d downloaded it before it was released to the cinemas and had watched it whilst waiting for one of the agents to arrive at their mission destination. He was glad almost no one else was in the office, he didn’t think he would ever live down crying at the end. But, because he knew it so well, he was paying less attention to the movie, and more attention to Bond’s reactions. After a few minutes he felt the agent’s muscular chest begin to relax, it always took a while, and much to his delight, Bond was drawn into the movie. 

A few times Q felt the beginnings of a laugh rumble deep in Bond’s throat, before it was quenched by a frankly unconvincing cough, but by the time Toothless and Hiccup were sharing a fish, Bond laughed out loud. That was all it took. For the rest of the movie, Bond was completely taken. He even gasped and tightened his grip on Q at the end, when the boy and his dragon fell into what was almost certain death. 

When the movie’s end credits rolled, Q remained silent, not wanting to spoil the moment of Bond actually emotionally reacting to a ‘kid’s movie’. Slowly, Bond manoeuvred him until they were facing each other, still lying on the couch. He looked into Q’s eyes in earnest.

“Q. Can you build me a dragon?”


End file.
